The Great Pearl, Chapter 1
by The Chronicles 1985
Summary: Benjamin Eells has lived a terrible life until one day, he get rescued to figure out his true identity. This story is still in progress, so this will of course change


Disclaimer: I am not a great nor am I a good author or writer. Thus I do not claim to be a grammar or spelling expert. I welcome any comments as long as they are constructive in nature. Any mistakes that are found will be corrected ASAP. Thanks for your input.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Could Not Die

Benjamin Eells pushed himself off the ground once again. Blood was running down his nose after another boy slammed Benjamin's head against the wall. Everyone circled around to watch this fight. The hallway walls that they were in were painted gray, with a gray cement floor dotted with red blood from Benjamin. Above them the florescent lights shined, reveling a white ceiling. The boy continued his assault on Benjamin, by kicking him in the stomach, and then started to put painful moves on Benjamin that only embarrassed him further. Benjamin had become too use to this type of abuse. He looked around in his blue eyes pleading for help. But everyone just stood around, too scared to do anything, or thought it would be cooler to laugh at him. Even the adults seemed to enjoy watching him get abused. All of them were looking at him, some laughing, some looking on, but no one in a hurry to offer a helping hand. Tears filled up his eyes, as he knew what would happen next. The bigger boy released Benjamin from his hold, swung him around, so that they would be face to face. The boy saw Benjamin's black and blue face, along with his short, dark blond hair. With all of his might, the fist of the bigger kid came at Benjamin's face. Benjamin, being too slow, got hit, fell to the ground once again, as everything around him went dark.

A couple of hours later, he would awake with a pounding headache, finding himself on the ground. As he tried to get up, his entire body protested. He also noticed that something strange had happened once again. Before everything went dark, he was certain that the floor he fell on was cement. Now he found the floor to be of dirt, with flowers. _Great! _He thought._ Just want I need, is to spend all night cleaning this up just to have it all happen again tomorrow. _

And it did, again, and again, and again. He was always looking for ways to end the pain and humiliation that he was always going through, even if it meant ending his life. But even this seemed to be a joke. Anytime he would find rope, he would try to hang himself, just to have the rope turn into a snake. The sleeping pills he tried to ingest would do absolutely nothing to him. The pillow he would smother himself with would turn into a goose. These events naturally turned him into a laughing freak show. Some teased him and called him the 'boy that can't die.'

He had been left in an orphanage with unknown parents, who obviously did not or could not care about him. He found the shovel and a bucket in their usual place, which was on the side of the gray wall. Most of the lights were turned off, as it was night time and almost everyone was sleeping. He took the shovel and the bucket and started to shovel up the dirt. As the bucket would fill up, he would go outside to dump the dirt. He would hope and pray that his bucket would not fall apart. Sometimes it did, sometimes it did not. When it did, he would spend some more time shoveling the dirt back into the bucket. As he continued to clean up the mess, removing the dirt and putting it outside, his 12th birthday occurred. Usually this meant that the orphanage would throw a party for the person having turned one year older. Maybe there would be a gift or two; however the gifts would not be too expensive. Benjamin's birthday present will be another brutal beating and be made into mockery in front of everyone once again. Maybe this time instead of enduring a 20 minute beating, he will be knocked out in 10, so he did not have to endure the pain.

The next day came, and like always, he found himself in his usual spot, very tired and sore for the work he had done the night before and the beating he took the day before. As always, he was pushed down to the ground, and put into a headlock. Like always he would put a fruitless fight up, trying to get out. A second kid came over this time, even bigger than the one that was holding him, and punched him in the stomach. Everyone came around once again to watch the daily spectacle.

The biggest kid said, "You like that? I am going to give you a special present today. I am going to make this your most painful day ever."

As that was said, Benjamin felt pain exploding from his neck backside, as an elbow was driven into it. His eyes were filling up with tears, with no one there to help him. He resigned to the fact that he was going to suffer big time. Both of the boys started to kick every inch of Benjamin while he went into a cradle position. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and eyes. His entire body was black and blue, and swollen. His world started to turn, as things were going black once again. He tried to get up, but he had no strength left. As all hope faded, something happened that no one expected. A man with brown hair with some graying came out of nowhere and was wearing a black suite with a purple tie. He was wearing glasses that were gold. He threw both of the boys off of him, and that is the last thing that Benjamin ever remembered at the orphanage.

Professor Mark Jansen was a head professor at a school called Hahobos. His office was a spectacular, with a polished oak floor, a polished oak desk. Portraits of those who had been headmaster before him hung on the wall to his right. Behind him was a window that looked out to a lake, while on his left was a big book shelf with lots of books, in all different sizes and shapes. In the middle of the room was where some odd artifacts that has been created or found throughout all time rested, but maybe the strangest artifact was a boat that took up half of the room.

His attire was also going to be different today. He was not use to wearing a suit and tie. He was use to wearing a robe that was a very dark purple, but not today. Today he put on a white dress shirt, and tied a tie which was dark purple that looked almost like blue. He would put on black pants, with a black jacket. He thought to himself that this should blend in quite nicely considering where he was going today. He was going to be picking up a kid today. He did not know too much about the kid, but he knew that the kid was not in a good situation at this moment, and it required his personal attention. He would not entrust this issue to anyone but himself.

He set out of his office walking down to the school grounds. There was a small town about three miles away that he would be walking to. He got on a dirt road and started his journey toward the little town. The dirt road wounded it away around, going through a forest. The birds where chirping and the squirrels were gather nuts. The wind was blowing light against him, and the flower scented the air in a sweet smell. It was a wonderful day. After he would get to the town, he would of course dissapte (that is to disappear and reappear someplace else at will) toward the town.

However his plan was interrupted, when female ran up to him. She was wearing all red, and was in a cape, with a pointed red hat. Her face looked redden, as she bent down to catch her breath. Professor Alice Cooper, "Professor Jansen, the boy is in danger."

Professor Jansen said, "Calm yourself Professor Cooper, I am heading there right now to get the boy."

"But by then, he will be six feet underneath the ground, he needs medical attention now!" She said with a strain in her voice

"Which he will get when you calm yourself down. Go back up to the school, alert the healer to expect the boy in a little while."

While Professor Cooper started to run off to the school, Professor Jansen decided it would be wiser to apparate to near where he was to pick up the boy now instead of later. He reappeared in a small town with lots of brown small town houses, with one or two stories. Each house had an oak tree to it. None of the parents were home, but some children were running through the grass, chasing each other. Professor Jansen calmly started to walk up the street, heading closer to the downtown area. As he did so, the houses got tighter, and tighter, and the yards became smaller. When he got out of the edition, the houses were all different shapes and sizes. A couple of people waved hello to him, as he walked on by. After 5 more minutes of walking, he arrived to a building which was one story. It had white siding, and it said, 'Welcome to Shelton Children Adoption Center.'

He walked to the front door, and opened the black glass door. He saw a small broken desk with what looked to be a sectary, or someone of that sort. The sectary seemed to have some papers stacked up to the ceiling. He walked there and greeted her and asked for Benjamin Eells.

"Why do you want him, do you want to adopt him? I should warn you a lot of freaky things happen because of that boy, why don't you pick out another boy, one that is stronger and better looking. One that is normal"

Professor Jansen kindly replied back, "I want to see Benjamin Eells, I have a spot for him at my school. I wish to take him off of your hands."

"Let me see if he is in condition to see you or not." The sectary replied back.

So the sectary went back into another room for a while, than came out. She said, "I am afraid that the boy has run away. I don't think he will be coming back, are you sure you don't want another boy, one that is more deserving to go to your school."

Something what the sectary said sounded strange to the professor. He lowered his right arm, and cupped his hand as to receive something. A wand came down from his sleeve, and he whispered something. Then, he asked as if nothing was wrong, "Where is the boy at? I would like to see if he would like to go to my school."

As if the sectary was in a trance, she said, "He is in the hallway, but you better hurry, he is getting the crap beating out of him once again."

Professor Jansen kindly replied back, "Thank you for your help, enjoy rest of your day."

The sectary replied back, "You too."

Professor Jansen walked through the doors into a lighted hallway. The walls were gray without any pictures or drawings. The floor was also cement, which kind of depressed him. He walked down a little ways and started to hear a commotion. It seemed to be a little way off. As he continued to walk down the hallway, he got to two doors. The sound seemed to be louder on the other side, and it seemed the people were cheering, for some unknown reason. He opened the door and found to be the source of the sound. There were three boys having a fight. It seemed like it was two versus one, and the one was losing quite badly. The boy that was losing had blood everywhere, but still on his feet.

There was a couple of adults there, and he went up and asked one of them, "Who is that boy, and what has he done?"

The adult replied back, "The boy name is Benjamin, and what he has done is existed."

Just than a right punch landed across Benjamin jaw, as he fell to the ground again. As he got up, he spit out some blood, as the boy behind him grabbed him from behind, and another boy started to punch him in the gut. Professor Jansen replied back, "I see, why are you not stopping this?"

"Because he deserves this, always freaky things happen around him, things turn up missing, pillows become gooses, he tried to hang himself one time and it became a boa constrictor. So therefore he is beaten up every day so that nothing strange happens."

Professor Jansen replied back, "May I get a closer look."

The adult replied back, "Sure why not, wouldn't mind coming with you."

"That will be fine, I daresay, I am better if I go by myself."

As Professor Jansen walked up, pity filled up within him. He saw the two boys kicking ever last inch of life out of Benjamin. He knew that he was going to have to get the boy back to the school as soon as possible. He finally got to the center of the fight ring, where they just parted. Many of them who came to their senses started to run away. The two boys were so focused on kicking Benjamin, that they did not notice Professor Jansen. He walked up to them and threw them off as if there were just small twigs. Both of the boys hit the wall with such force, that they dare not take him on again. Professor Jansen, bent down, picked up Benjamin, and walked out of the orphanage. He saw the sectary, and got out his wand again, and told her that the boy indeed has ran away, and that he was sorry to trouble here He then went behind the orphanage, and apparate to near the school, and sat off to it.


End file.
